


Debaixo do Visco-Panmione/Dron (completa)

by Sandra_Longbottom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beijos, Casais improváveis, Debaixo de visco, Dron, F/F, M/M, Panmione, Romance, Yaoi, Yuri, femmeslash, natal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom
Summary: Pansy e Hermione realizam mais uma de suas rondas noturnas, quando são surpreendidas pelo espírito natalício de Hogwarts. Será que elas demonstrarão seu ódio uma pela outra, ou algum sentimento mais? Muitas surpresas se escondem nas paredes da escola. Como elas reagirão à descoberta do amor entre dois inimigos?





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.  
> 2) Contém Yuri (relação Mulher x Mulher) e Yaoi (relação Homem x Homem), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.
> 
> Nota da Autora: Oi! Minha primeira fic com o gênero Yuri e sobre esse casal. Escrevi para experimentar e até gostei. Não sei se ficou bom, mas espero que sim. Espero que gostem. Bjs :D 
> 
> Uma boa leitura a todos ^^

Hermione, juntamente com Pansy, monitorizavam juntas os corredores de Hogwarts. O diretor tivera a ideia de juntar Monitores-Chefes de casas diferentes para vigiarem os corredores. A morena, no início, tinha achado uma boa ideia, pois faria com que os alunos se conhecessem melhor mas, ao saber que iria ficar com Parkinson, rapidamente mudou de opinião. A Slytherin era insuportável, sempre com aquele ar de superioridade intragável, sua expressão fria e calculista, como se ela fosse melhor que todos.

Desde que tinham começado a monitorizar juntas, há dois meses, pensava que se azariam uma à outra, mas estava enganada. Nunca conversavam e se ignoravam mutuamente. Para ela, as rondas eram terríveis. Só desejava que seu turno terminasse, para voltar para a Sala Comunal, tomar um banho e dormir.

A única vez que se tinham falado foi quando a Slytherin tropeçou em um dos brinquedos fabricados pelos gêmeos Weasleys e tinha caído de joelhos no chão. Hermione a ajudara a se levantar e Parkinson dissera que não precisava de ajuda de uma Gryffindor. Como raramente encontravam alunos fora das camas, as rondas eram sempre entediantes.

Durante aquele mês, tinha observado a outra durante as rondas, as reuniões de monitoria, nas aulas que tinham juntas e no intervalo. Poderia dizer com convicção do que ela gostava, detestava, o que comia e o que bebia. Sabia um pouco o que fazia durante os tempos livres. Também sabia que tinha uma coruja negra e que lhe chamava de “Princesa”. Embora achasse estranho Parkinson colocar em um animal dela o nome “Princesa”, pois não era seu estilo, tinha que admitir a Slytherin tinha bom gosto. A coruja era esbelta, com um porte superior e delicada.

Suspirou e olhou para os retratos que dormiam serenamente dentro de suas molduras. Por momentos, teve inveja deles. Pelo menos, não estavam sendo obrigados a estarem com uma Slytherin que os ignorava completamente. Ajeitou os punhos da camisola de lã que vestia. Mesmo que os corredores tivessem feitiços de aquecimento, sentia um pouco de frio. Sabia que lá fora o tempo deveria estar muito pior. Possivelmente, estaria nevando torrencialmente.

Felizmente, as férias chegariam dentro de duas semanas e, com isso, o Natal. Estava ansiosa para ir para “ A Toca”. Tinha saudades das deliciosas comidas da Srª Weasley. Suspirou e, pelo canto do olho, olhou para Pansy. Percebeu que, como sempre, ela tinha o rosto inflexível. Nunca transparecia nenhuma emoção. Correu com os olhos o cabelo loiro da Slytherin, reparando que era extremamente liso e brilhante. Sem que a outra notasse, olhou para o corpo dela e reparou que seu casaco cinzento não escondia as curvas de seu corpo. Por momentos, desejou tocar em sua pele, sentir sua textura, mas logo se repreendeu. Devia estar atenta à ronda, não a Parkinson. Colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo castanho atrás da orelha e olhou para a frente. Tentou não pensar na Slytherin que se encontrava a seu lado e mordeu o lábio inferior, confusa com seus sentimentos.

Pansy, mesmo não demonstrando, sentia um turbilhão de emoções dentro de si. Estava furiosa, porque o diretor a tinha separado de Draco e a colocado com a Granger, mas também desejo e incômodo. A Slytherin sabia que era bissexual, pois já tinha estado com garotos e com garotas. Sua orientação sexual não a incomodava. Seu problema é que sentia uma atração pela Granger. Não podia evitar pensar em como seria tocar em seus cabelos indomáveis, sentir o sabor de sua pele, experimentar os lábios da outra, para comprovar se eram macios como pareciam. Durante aquele tempo, tinha evitado não trocar uma palavra com ela. Tirando aquela vez em que tinha caído miseravelmente de joelhos no chão – uma vergonha em sua opinião –, não tinha falado mais nada com ela.

Mas, sem que a Gyffindor tivesse percebido, ela a tinha observado e a conhecia melhor.

Sabia que Granger odiava atrasos, que passava grande parte do seu tempo estudando na biblioteca, era sempre justa com as pessoas que convivia e que era responsável. Também sabia que tinha um gato ruivo e que andava sempre com o Potter testa rachada e o Weasley pobretão. Por momento, seus pensamentos se viraram para Draco e pensou como ele se estaria saindo com Weasley. Será que já se tinham azarado, ou se ignoravam mutuamente, como ela e Granger?

Pelo canto do olho, viu a Gryffindor mexer em seus cabelos e sentiu um odor a rosas. Suspirou, sentindo o delicado odor entrar por suas narinas e estremeceu de desejo. Era suave, nada enjoativo. Percebeu que ela mordia o lábio inferior e tinha o rosto franzido de concentração. Por momentos, desejou saber o que pensava, mas logo descartou essa ideia. Viraram o corredor do terceiro andar e Hermione viu um brinco em forma de rabanete no chão. Reconheceu de imediato. Era de Luna. Só sua amiga utilizava brincos de rabanetes nas orelhas. Ultrapassou a Slytherin, que estacou de imediato, admirada com a reação dela, se baixou e apanhou o brinco do chão. Pansy observou as pernas longas e torneadas da Gryffindor e mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando conter seu desejo de se atirar a Granger ali mesmo. Hermione se virou para Parkinson e viu que ela a observava com superioridade. Suspirou e mostrou o brinco, se justificando:

– É de Luna. - Pansy revirou os olhos, tentando não olhar para aquele objeto horrível e fora de moda que Granger tinha na mão. Só podia ser de Lovegood mesmo. Olhou para o teto e, vendo o que estava pendurado entre elas, empalideceu. Hermione, ao perceber a expressão da Slytherin, franziu o sobrolho e olhou para cima. Vendo, mesmo em cima de suas cabeças, um visco, empalideceu de imediato. Sentiu seu coração batendo descompassadamente com o susto. Sabia que, segundo a tradição de Natal, quando duas pessoas ficavam debaixo de um visco, tinham que se beijar. Pansy suspirou, se acalmando aos poucos, e disse:

– Você sabe o que isso quer dizer. - Hermione gaguejou, sentindo seu rosto quente:

– Temos…temos mesmo que o fazer?

– Eu não quero ficar amaldiçoada no amor. – Comentou Pansy – E acho que você também não.

Hermione, para não olhar para Parkinson, guardou o brinco no bolso da saia e a alisou com as mãos. Pansy, percebendo sua hesitação, se aproximou dela. Ergueu sua mão e, com delicadeza puxou o rosto da Gryffindor para cima. Seus olhares se cruzaram e Hermione ruborizou. A Slytherin sorriu maliciosamente em resposta e a Gryffindor não pode evitar tremer de desejo. Pansy roçou sua mão na de Granger e Hermione estremeceu de prazer. Lentamente, aproximou seu rosto nos cabelos indomáveis da colega e os cheirou, suspirando de seguida. Hermione sentia que tudo aquilo era loucura, mas não fez nada para impedir. Mesmo sabendo que Parkinson não gostava dela, queria continuar. Pansy se afastou de seus cabelos e trilhou um caminho de beijos por seu pescoço, sentindo o delicado sabor a baunilha que estava impregnada em sua pele. Subiu lentamente até sua boca. Estava ansiosa para sentir seu sabor.

Hermione fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior para não gemer. Colou seu corpo ao dela e sentiu seus seios sendo pressionados contra os dela. Com uma mão, tocou nas costas da Slytherin e a outra nos cabelos dela, sentindo que eram sedosos. Suspirou ao sentir o intenso cheiro a ameixa que emanava de seus cabelos loiros. Percebeu que era um cheiro maravilhoso. Pansy colou seus lábios nos de Hermione e ambas estremeceram de prazer. Sentiu que os lábios dela eram suaves e pressionou ligeiramente, fazendo Hermione gemer baixinho. Abriu ligeiramente a boca e passou levemente sua língua nos lábios da Gryffindor, fazendo com que de imediato ela desse passagem para finalmente sentirem seus gostos misturados. Suas línguas se encontraram, realizando uma dança harmoniosa. Pansy segurou a cintura de Hermione enquanto ela colocou os dois braços à volta do pescoço, a puxando mais para si. Com seus corpos colados, a Slytherin começou a acariciar as costas, descendo lentamente até as coxas. Hermione estremeceu ao sentir a mão de Pansy acariciando suas coxas com volúpia e gemeu de prazer. Sentindo que o ar estava escasso, lentamente se afastaram e abriram os olhos. Pansy reparou que Hermione tinha suas bochechas rosadas e os lábios inchados e avermelhados. Sua respiração estava alterada e seus olhos castanhos brilhavam intensamente. A Gryffindor, percebendo o que tinha acontecido, fechou os olhos e disse:

– Meu Merlin, o que a gente fez? – Pansy, pela primeira vez desde que estava com Granger, teve medo e pensou:” Será que ela não gostou? Ou ela não gosta de garotas?”.

Fechou os olhos e disse, arrependida:

– Me desculpe. – Hermione abriu os olhos de rompante, admirada com o pedido da Slytherin e se perguntou: “ Porque ela me está pedindo desculpas?”. Fitou o rosto da colega e percebeu que seus olhos espelhavam dor. Perguntou, curiosa:

– Pelo quê?

– Por isso. – Respondeu Pansy, apontando para elas – O que acabou de acontecer. Me desculpe. Eu não queria.

Hermione desviou o olhar, magoada com a outra. Percebeu que Parkinson estava arrependida do que tinha acontecido entre elas. Mas não percebeu porque ela o fez e lhe perguntou:

– Você me beijou somente por causa do visco, não foi?

Pansy desviou o olhar e hesitou em dar a resposta. Hermione percebeu que havia mais intenções do que aquelas que estavam ali específicas. Estavam se observando tão atentamente, que não perceberam que o visgo tinha sumido. A Slytherin baixou o rosto e suspirou. Olhou para suas mãos e admitiu, nervosa:

– Eu sinto uma atração por você.

– Uma atração? – Perguntou Hermione, confusa.

– Talvez eu goste de você. – Disse a Slytherin, olhando para suas unhas bem feitas.

– Talvez? - Pansy se virou e fitou a expressão confusa de Hermione. Com raiva, exclamou:

– Que você quer que eu diga? Que te amo? Que tenho uma queda por você desde o quarto ano, mas nunca falei nada, porque nós somos completamente opostas uma da outra? Que tenho observado você desde que começamos nossas rondas? Que tenho uma vontade louca de tocar em você, de ouvir sua voz, é isso?

Perante a expressão de choque da Gryffindor, sorriu com tristeza e disse:

– Mas nunca poderemos ficar juntas. Tenho certeza que nossas famílias nunca aprovariam. – Suspirou e falou para si mesma – Nem sei se você gosta de mim. Você deve me odiar.

Se virou de costas para Hermione e cruzou os braços. Se arrependeu de ter admitido tudo o que sentia, mas era tarde demais. Percebeu que a Gryffindor tinha ouvido tudo e ainda não tinha expressado nenhuma emoção. Baixou a cabeça e tentou colocar suas ideias em ordem.

Hermione estava em choque. Nunca pensou que Parkinson tivesse algum tipo de sentimento, sem ser ódio incondicional, por ela. Suspirou e mordeu o lábio inferior. Olhando para a figura à sua frente, se lembrou de quando começou a se sentir diferente com ela. Tinha sido no início desse ano. Hermione estava no trem e Parkinson tinha passado por ela no corredor. Estremeceu ao sentir a Slytherin passar mesmo a seu lado, seus corpos quase se tocando e, automaticamente, se virou para trás. Os cabelos loiros da Slytherin caíam sensualmente por suas costas, seu uniforme deixando ver suas curvas. Percebendo que a observava minuciosamente, ruborizou de vergonha e se virou, continuando seu caminho até à cabine onde se encontravam seus amigos. Saindo de seus pensamentos, falou:

– Eu também gosto de você. – Pansy se endireitou e se virou de rompante, olhando diretamente para os olhos castanhos de Hermione. Se observaram por uns longos momentos, tentando descobrir se alguma delas tinha mentido. Percebendo que não, Hermione se aproximou de Pansy e disse, ruborizada:

– Eu te amo. – A Slytherin fitou a colega em choque e perguntou:

– Me ama?

– Sim. – Sussurrou Hermione – Eu te amo.

Pansy sentiu uma enorme alegria dentro de si. Ergueu a mão e, com delicadeza, acariciou o rosto de Hermione, que estremeceu e suspirou.

– Só você me faz estremecer desse jeito. – Admitiu a Gryffindor para Pansy, que deu uma risadinha. Hermione fitou a Slytherin, espantada. Nunca a tinha ouvido rir daquele jeito, e tinha adorado. Pansy olhou carinhosamente para Hermione e disse:

– Eu também te amo. – Hermione sorriu, aproximou seu rosto do dela e a beijou delicadamente nos lábios. Pansy rodeou seus braços em redor da cintura da Gryffindor e a puxou para si, aprofundando o beijo. Nenhuma das duas sabia o que o futuro lhes reservaria, mas não se importavam. O que importava era aproveitarem o presente. Enquanto elas estivessem juntas, se beijando, sentiam que estava tudo bem.

 

Continua…


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Obrigada a todos que me enviaram kudos e hits. Espero que gostem desse capitulo. Bjs :D

Algumas semanas se passaram desde a declaração de amor entre Hermione e Pansy. Elas aproveitavam suas rondas e namoravam todas as noites, sozinhas, nos corredores do castelo. Tinha sido maravilhoso para elas aproveitarem aqueles momentos, antes que Hogwarts voltasse a seu ritmo habitual. Hermione decidiu não ir de férias com os Weasleys e Harry. Todos estavam felizes pela chegada das férias de Natal, desejavam rever suas famílias.

Ron, no entanto, lhe pareceu um pouco triste em deixar a escola, o que não era normal. Mas ela não sabia o porque. Talvez ele estivesse apaixonado por alguém, e não queria se separar dessa pessoa por muito tempo. Mas não sabia quem seria.

Pansy, uma semana depois de terem iniciado as férias, a tinha convidado algumas vezes para irem a Hogsmeade, onde passeavam durante toda a tarde. Observavam as lojas e, antes de regressarem ao castelo, tomavam uma cerveja amanteigada no "Três Vassouras". O pedido de namoro tinha sido realizado durante a segunda visita a Hogsmeade. Pansy e Hermione tinham entrado na Casa de Chá Madame Puddifoot, onde ficaram a tarde toda rodeada de coraçõezinhos vermelhos esvoaçando à volta delas. Pansy tinha ganhado coragem e lhe pedira ali mesmo em namoro, em voz baixa. Hermione tinha desejado gritar de alegria naquele momento, mas se controlou e somente a beijou ali mesmo, selando o compromisso. Em Hogwarts, passavam algum tempo na biblioteca, estudando, e jantavam juntas na cozinha, por insistência de Hermione, que queria passar o maior tempo possível sozinha com sua namorada. Tinha receio de que os costumes tradicionais bruxos falassem mais alto e que as separasse. Ela a amava e lutaria pelo amor delas. Sabia que Pansy retribuía seu amor, mas temia que não aguentasse a pressão de sua família, ao saberem que ela estava namorando uma mulher negra e, ainda por cima, uma nascida trouxa. 

Na noite de Natal, Hermione a levou à Sala Precisa, que estava maravilhosamente bem decorada. No centro da sala estava uma grande árvore de Natal, com muitos presentes. Uma lareira crepitava ao fundo, com meias penduradas, aquecendo o local. Havia uma grande mesa, cheia de comida, onde tiveram um jantar romântico, à luz das velas. A loiça era do mais fino cristal e tinham em cima da mesa um delicioso bolo de frutas, um grande peru recheado com batatas cozidas e arroz. Pratos com biscoitos com formas natalícias, tal como um cheese cake de frutos vermelhos, oferecido pelos elfos domésticos.

Beberam champanhe e uísque de Fogo. Jogaram Snap explosivo e trocaram seus presentes pela meia noite. Ela recebeu um livro de Transfiguração Avançado, que tanto tinha cobiçado durante seus passeios e ofereceu a Pansy um colar em forma de serpente, que tinha visto em uma loja. Pansy tinha adorado seu presente. Dormiram juntas em uma cama transfigurada pela sala, onde trocaram somente beijos e carícias. Pansy queria fazê-la sua mas, ao perceber o receio no rosto de Hermione, se abraçou a ela e acariciou seus cabelos rebeldes, até que ela relaxasse e adormecesse em seus braços. 

Para elas, tinha sido o melhor Natal de todos. Os poucos alunos que tinham ficado em Hogwarts, se encontravam na maioria das vezes em suas salas comunais, o que dava a sensação de que a escola estava, grande parte do tempo, vazia, com a excepção dos retratos e dos fantasmas. Também os professores raramente eram vistos, pois tinham reuniões e trabalhos para corrigirem. 

A virada do ano tinha sido passada na Torre de Astronomia, olhando as estrelas enquanto comiam um delicioso bolo de chocolate e bebiam champanhe, extraviados por um grupo de Slytherins do sétimo ano. Se abraçaram e conversaram um pouco sobre elas e suas famílias, se conhecendo cada vez mais. 

 

OoOoO 

 

Os alunos já tinham regressado das férias e as aulas começariam oficialmente no dia seguinte. Pansy e Hermione monitorizavam os corredores. Usavam longos casacos em cima dos uniformes, para se aquecerem do frio, e suas mão estavam entrelaçadas. A Slytherin, de vez em quando, lhe roubava um beijo, fazendo Hermione dar risadinhas nervosas, envergonhada. Já passava das onze da noite, o que significava que a ronda estava quase terminando. Viraram o corredor e estavam prontas para se beijar mais uma vez, quando escutaram um gemido baixo e rouco no final do corredor. Se afastaram, alertas, e caminharam em direção ao som. Perceberam que vinha da ultima sala de aula e pegaram em suas varinhas. Pansy colocou a mão na fechadura e abriu a porta de rompante. Observaram, espantadas, as pessoas que estavam dentro da sala, abraçadas uma à outra e se beijando apaixonadamente. 

– Draco? - Perguntou Pansy, entrando na sala, juntamente com sua namorada, e fechando a porta atrás delas. 

– Ron? - Perguntou Hermione, estavam ambas admiradas por encontrarem seus amigos com seus supostos arquiinimigos. De rostos ruborizados e roupas desalinhadas, Ron e Draco se separaram, envergonhados. 

– Oi, Mione! - Falou Ron, enquanto arranjava seu cabelo ruivo. Draco dava um nó em sua gravata, seu rosto ruborizado pela vergonha de ter sido flagrado aos amassos com o Gryffindor. Hermione ficou espantada, pois nunca tinha visto Malfoy envergonhado. 

– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Perguntou o Slytherin, alisando seu uniforme. 

– Monitorizando. - Respondeu Pansy, erguendo uma sobrancelha. - O que vocês também deveriam estar fazendo. 

Hermione hesitou. pensando na cena que tinha presenciado à momentos, mas sua curiosidade falou mais alto e perguntou: 

– Ron, você e Malfoy estão...juntos? - Ron pigarreou, claramente envergonhado com a pergunta e Draco respondeu, friamente: 

– Você não tem nada a ver com isso, sua sangue ruim! 

– Draco! - Gritaram Pansy e Ron ao mesmo tempo, ultrajados com as palavras dele e Pansy continuou, friamente - Aconselho a que peça desculpas à minha namorada, antes que eu lance uma azaração em você. 

– Namorada!? - Perguntaram os dois garotos, espantados, e Hermione ruborizou, comentando: 

– É verdade, eu e Pansy estamos namorando. - Ron e Draco se entreolharam, um misto de confusão e alívio em seus rostos. 

– Desde quando? - Perguntou Ron, curioso, se sentando em cima da mesa. Os restantes copiaram seu gesto e sentaram. 

– Há umas semanas. - Respondeu Pansy, observando atentamente o casal e se apercebendo que a implicância entre eles tinha sido muito mais do que só sobre suas famílias. - E vocês? 

– Uns dois ou três meses. - Respondeu Draco e Ron semicerrou os olhos perigosamente, perguntando, suas orelhas começando a ficar vermelhas:

– Dois ou três meses, Dray? - Draco pigarreou, sentindo o perigo na voz de seu namorado e se corrigiu:

– Dois meses e três dias. - Ron sorriu, satisfeito, e as garotas perceberam como o Slytherin tinha ficado aliviado. Pansy deu um sorriso malicioso ao reparar que Draco estava completamente caidinho pelo Weasley.

– E seus pais sabem? - Perguntou Pansy, curiosa e Hermione entendeu que era um dilema que ela estava passando desde que tinha começado a namorar com ela.

– Não. - Respondeu Draco, seu rosto mais pálido à luz das varinhas – Eles me deserdariam.

– Entendo. - Falou Pansy, ficando pensativa. Hermione percebeu que, se Draco fosse deserdado só porque namorava Ron, considerado por sua família um traidor de sangue, o que faria a família de Pansy, ao descobrirem que ela estava namorando uma nascida trouxa, e negra. Escutaram o relógio dando doze badaladas, o que significava que era meia noite.

– Está tarde. - Comentou, afastando seus pensamentos – A gente já deveria estar nas salas comunais.

– Tem razão. - Respondeu Pansy e se virou para os garotos, perguntando – Vamos?

– Claro. - Respondeu Draco. Se levantaram e caminharam em direção à porta, a abrindo sorrateiramente. Espreitaram para o corredor e viram que estava vazio. Caminharam em direção ao salão comunal dos Gryffindor, onde Pansy e Draco deixariam seus companheiros. Hermione e Pansy tinham suas mãos entrelaçadas, enquanto Draco e Ron estavam abraçados. O único som que escutavam era o de suas respirações e de seus passos. Subiram as escadas até o sétimo andar e, quando chegaram ao retrato da Dama Gorda, Draco e Ron sussurraram algumas palavras entre eles e se beijaram, antes do Gryffindor entrar, enquanto acenava para as garotas em despedida.

– Adeus, Granger. - Falou Draco, se afastando, e deixando elas sozinhas.

– Adeus, Malfoy. - Respondeu Hermione, educadamente, vendo ele se afastando, enquanto se perguntava se o relacionamento deles tinha começado como o seu, através da convivência. Vendo que estavam sozinhas, Pansy agarrou os cabelos de sua namorada e a beijou com paixão. Hermione estremeceu de prazer ao sentir os lábios dela contra os seus e impulsionou seu corpo contra o dela. O retrato da Dama Gorda fitou as garotas, horrorizada, mas não emitiu nenhum som. Ela sentia as mãos de Pansy passeando por seu corpo, lhe transmitindo arrepios de prazer. Um gemido baixo escapou de seus lábios e se agarrou fortemente a ela, como se fosse a ultima vez que o fizessem, o que era delicioso mas, ao mesmo tempo aterrador. Se afastaram lentamente, terminando o beijo e Pansy segredou em seu ouvido:

– Não importa o que acontecerá amanhã. Eu te amo, e farei de tudo para que estar com você. Até ao fim.

Hermione sentiu lágrimas umedecendo seus olhos e escorrendo ao longo de seu rosto ao escutar as belas palavras de sua namorada, e falou:

– Eu também te amo, Pansy. - Se abraçaram e Hermione sentiu que seria capaz de tudo, por Pansy.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Parece que Pansy e Hermione não são as únicas que estão namorando em segredo. O que acharam? Por favor, comentem dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Agradeço a todos que deixaram hits e kudos ao longo da história. Espero que gostem desse capitulo. Bjs :D

Pansy observou Hermione sussurrando a senha e entrando no retrato. Ignorando o olhar espantado da Dama Gorda, correu em direção a seu amigo, enquanto chamava:

— Draco? Draco! - Draco parou de andar e se virou em sua direção, perguntando:

— Sim? - Ela parou ao lado dele e questionou, simplesmente:

— Weasley? - Ele ignorou o tom irônico de Pansy e ripostou:

— Granger? - Ela sorriu, um sorriso verdadeiro, reservado somente para aqueles que amava, e disse:

— É verdade. A gente se apaixonou por dois Gryffindors. Aqueles que, supostamente, deveríamos repudiar. Que ironia do destino.

Desceram as escadas em direção ao salão comunal dos Slytherins, tendo cuidado para não serem flagrados por algum professor, Filch ou Madame Norra.

Em Hogwarts existiam aproximadamente 102 escadas, amplas e extensas. Algumas levavam a um lugar diferente todos os dias e outras desapareciam a metade do caminho, e noutras tinham que se recordar de saltar. Algumas portas não se abriam, exceto se pedissem com amabilidade, ou fazendo cócegas em lugares certos e muitos nem sequer eram.

Quando chegaram ao retrato de sua sala comunal, disseram a senha em conjunto e entraram.

O salão comunal de Slytherin estava atrás de uma parede de pedra. O salão comunal tinha uma longa sala, com janelas que davam para as profundezas do lago de Hogwarts, permitindo escutar a água do lago batendo contra elas de noite e, de vez em quando, viam a lula gigante passando.

As paredes da sala eram de pedra, além de seus dormitórios com camas de quatro colunas, cortinas de seda verde e colchas bordadas com fios prateados. Tapeçarias medievais ilustravam aventuras de famosos Slytherins adornavam as paredes, e lustres de prata pendurados no teto. O salão comunal era luxuoso, ao contrário dos outros, que só tinha o básico, poltronas, sofás, lareira e etc.

Se sentaram nas poltronas e Pansy perguntou:

– Como você e Weasley começaram a namorar?

– A gente brigava muito durante as rondas. – Explicou Draco – Estávamos sempre discutindo e eu, um dia, fiquei tão farto de o ouvir que, para o calar, o beijei. E ele me retribuiu, mas rapidamente nos apercebemos do que estávamos fazendo e nos afastamos. Depois ficou um clima estranho estávamos sempre calados, o que fazia com que as rondas fossem aborrecidas. Um dia, ele me encurralou e conversamos sobre o que aconteceu. Na realidade, a gente discutiu o assunto, batemos um no outro e, por fim, nos beijamos. Nos encontrávamos todas as noites e como quase nunca estava gente nos corredores, aproveitamos para nos conhecermos melhor e…

– E dar uns amassos? – Perguntou Pansy, conhecendo essa sensação. Draco hesitou, mas respondeu:

– Sim…para dar uns amassos também. – Ela sorriu maliciosamente, já conhecendo seu amigo. E concluiu:

— Eu sempre soube que todo esse ódio não era só por vossas famílias, que havia algo mais, mas não sabia o que.

– E você e Granger? – Perguntou Draco, franzindo o sobrolho – Como aconteceu?

– Eu e Hermione estávamos fazendo uma ronda, quando fomos surpreendidas por um visco. – Explicou Pansy, mas Draco interrompeu, compreendendo:

– E se beijaram.

– Sim. – Confirmou ela e ele revirou os olhos, com a simplicidade do acontecimento. Pansy deu um tapa no ombro dele, mas sem o machucar.

– Você e suas tradições, Pan. – Comentou e ela resmungou, fazendo um gracioso bico:

– Não é culpa minha.

– Claro que não. – Falou Draco, e continuaram conversando, sem se aperceberem que estavam sendo observados. Se despediram e foram para seus dormitórios, para descansarem.

 

OoOoO

 

Pansy abriu os olhos e se levantou de um salto, ansiosa por ver sua namorada. Percebeu que suas colegas de quarto já não estavam, mas não se importou. Se dirigiu para o banheiro, onde tomou uma ducha rápida. Penteou os cabelos, secou com um feitiço e vestiu o uniforme. Saiu do dormitório. Subiu as escadas até ao salão comunal e percebeu que as pessoas olhavam em sua direção e cochichavam quando ela passava.

De cenho franzido, pressentindo que algo de grave tinha acontecido, mas continuando com seu porte altivo, saiu do salão comunal e se dirigiu para o Salão Principal. Viu Draco, Hermione, Weasley e Potter parados à entrada. Sua namorada chorava agarrada a Harry, que tinha o rosto sério, e Ron estava abraçado a seu namorado e tinha com uma expressão preocupada. O rosto de Draco estava sério, o que significava que estava com raiva. Se aproximou deles e perguntou:

– Que aconteceu? – Eles se viraram e Hermione se desfez do abraço de Potter, se atirando a seus braços, enquanto chorava.

– Eles sabem que eu e Drco, tal como você e Hermione estamos namorando. – Confessou Ron, e Pansy empalideceu, mas conseguiu perguntar:

– Mas, como?

– Bulstogue escutou nossa conversa. – Respondeu Draco, friamente – E contou a todo o mundo.

– Vagabunda. – Resmungou Ron. Ela abriu a boca para perguntar o que Potter estava fazendo ali, mas ele foi mais rápido:

– Ron e Hermione me contaram tudo. – Disse, simplesmente – Confesso que não fiquei agradado em saber somente agora mas, pelo menos, não descobri ao mesmo tempo que todo o mundo.

– E o que você pensa de nossos relacionamentos? – Perguntou ela, curiosa.

– O mais importante para mim é que meus amigos sejam felizes. – Respondeu ele, com sinceridade em sua voz – E se eles serão felizes com vocês, por mim está tudo bem.

– Obrigada, Potter. Pelo apoio. – Falou Pansy, e Harry sorriu para ela. Entraram no Salão Principal, e foram de imediatos vaiados por suas casas, enquanto as restantes observavam atentamente o que estava acontecendo.

– Nunca pensei que vocês pudessem descer tão baixo. – Zombou Milicent e os Slytherins riram maliciosamente. Os professores estavam em silêncio, observando atentamente a conversa, prontos para intervirem, se fosse necessário. – Pansy, você namorar uma sangue ruim, e você Draco, um traidor de sangue? Uma vergonha.

– Vergonha é como seu rosto vai ficar quando receber minhas azarações, sua buldogue. – Respondeu Pansy, friamente, relembrando à colega quem lhe tinha colocado aquele apelido. Se escutaram assobios, e Milicent sorriu friamente, antes de dizer:

– Pelo menos, não convivo com seres inferiores e traio os princípios de minha casa. – Pansy sorriu venenosamente.

– Nunca pensei que você tivesse inveja de mim. – Troçou e, vendo o rosto confuso da colega, respondeu:

– Pelo menos, não cobicei somente as pernas de Granger, cobicei seu corpo todo. –

– Oh! – Gritaram os Gryffindors, batendo palmas, apoiando Pansy. Eles não gostavam da Slytherin, mas estavam admirando a proteção que ela estava dando a Hermione.

– Ora, sua… - Exclamou Millicent, se levantando, e estavam prontas para lutar, quando a voz de Dumbledore ecoou pelo recinto:

– Crianças, por favor, nada de lutas. – Eles se viraram em direção da voz e viram o diretor na entrada, acompanhado pelos pais de Draco e Pansy, que observavam seus filhos com nojo visível. Pansy sentiu Draco ficando tenso a seu lado e colocou sua máscara de frieza, na qual ficava conhecida como a “Princesa de Gelo”. Dumbledore se virou para Pansy e Draco e pediu:

– Srta. Parkinson. Sr. Malfoy. Vossos pais desejam conversar com os senhores. – O Salão Principal ficou em silêncio, observando as expressões sérias dos pais deles. Pansy e Draco se entreolharam, se preparando para o confronto inevitável. Esse tinha sido o motivo para não declararem públicos seus relacionamentos: a reação de suas famílias. Olharam para seus companheiros, que devolveram o olhar, temerosos, sabendo que tudo ficaria decidido naquele dia. Saberiam que se iriam continuar juntos, ou se separariam.

Com expressões calculistas, saíram do Salão Principal e foram guiados pelo diretor até ao seu gabinete. O diretor conversava afavelmente com os pais, que somente respondiam por educação. Dumbledore disse a senha “jujubinhas” e subiram as escadas em caracol. Entraram no gabinete, e o diretor disse:

– Vou deixar os senhores à vontade. – E fechou a porta. Pais e filhos ficaram se observando, esperando quem iria começar a falar. Pansy e Draco sentiam que não estavam sozinhos, se iriam proteger mutuamente. Esse era o lema de sua casa. Lucius Malfoy começou, friamente:

– Ontem de noite, Milicent Bulstogue nos enviou uma carta, dizendo que vocês estavam namorado… - Hesitou, mas continuou, com nojo em sua voz – aquelas pessoas. Eu perguntaria se era mentira, mas depois do espetáculo deplorável que a Srta. Parkinson deu no Salão principal, não tenho a menor dúvida.

– Pai… - Começou Draco, mas a mãe de Pansy interrompeu, friamente:

– Como puderam trair o sangue puro de nossas famílias por uns meros sangues ruins…

– Ron não é um sangue ruim! – Protestou Draco, mas Lucius ordenou:

– Cale a boca, Draco! Você é a vergonha de nossa família. Nunca, em nossa linhagem, um Malfoy se envolveu com alguém que não fosse puro sangue. E você não será o primeiro!

– O que o senhor quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou Draco, com temor em sua voz e Pansy ficou alerta.

– Você e Pansy vão se casar e… - Começou o pai de Pansy, mas os dois protestaram ao mesmo tempo:

— NÃO! – Protestaram ao mesmo tempo. E Pansy falou:

– Eu e Draco? Não!

– Você vai fazer o que estou mandando! – Exclamou seu pai e ela perguntou, provocadora:

– E o que o senhor vai fazer se eu não obedecer?

– Não será mais considerada nossa filha. – Falou sua mãe, com o mesmo tom frio que Pansy tinha utilizado anteriormente e o silêncio preencheu o local. Pansy olhou com astúcia para seus pais, percebendo que eles estavam falando com seriedade. Mas ela não amava Draco, não como homem, mas como um irmão. E sabia que seu casamento não seria feliz. Amava Hermione e sentia que não seria mais feliz sem ela. E tinha prometido a si mesmo que não desistiria dela.

– Então, está bom. – Falou, e todos olharam para ela, esperando – Me deserdem. Eu não preciso de vocês. Tenho minha namorada.

– Um pensamento típico de um Hufflepuff. – Cuspiu seu pai, com desprezo na voz. – Não acredito que esqueceu todos os ensinamentos da família Parkinson. Um puro sangue não se mistura com seres inferiores e você, mesmo assim, se misturou com uma mulher de raça negra! E, pior de tudo, uma sangue ruim!

– A mulher que eu amo! – Gritou Pansy, com raiva, desafiando seus pais, que a olharam com superioridade.

– Nem se digne a aparecer na Mansão. – Falou seu pai, friamente – Você não é mais nossa filha.

Pansy sentiu seu coração doer com essas palavras, mas perguntou, sem emoção:

– E meus pertences?

– Serão queimadas. – Respondeu sua mãe. Pansy sorriu friamente embora, interiormente, desejasse chorar. Mas ela era uma Slytherin e Slytherins não demonstram seus sentimentos. Se virou para Draco e perguntou:

– Vai demorar? 

– Não. – Respondeu ele, admirado com a firmeza dela.

– Draco… - Avisou Lucius, mas ele se virou para seu pai e disse:

– Eu sei que o senhor não entende, mas eu o amo. E seu que ele me ama. Nossas famílias se odeiam, mas a gente…

– Não fale mais nada. – Interrompeu seu pai, com raiva – Você me mete nojo!

Draco escutou o som de sobressalto que sua mãe emitiu, e ela perguntou:

– Draco, meu filho, como pode? Como pode desgraçar nossa família?

– Estou lutando por meu amor. – Respondeu ele, e se virou para Pansy, avisando – Vamos.

Passaram por seus pais e Draco abriu a porta. A voz de Lucius Malfoy ecoou pelo gabinete;

– Você não mais é um Malfoy. – Ela viu a dor no rosto de seu amigo ao escutar aquelas palavras e o puxou para fora da sala. Não queria que Draco quebrasse em frente dos pais dele, que diriam que ele era um fraco. Desceram as escadas e, quando se viram no corredor, Draco deixou escapar um soluço. Pansy o abraçou, o reconfortando, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Vai ficar tudo bem. A gente vai dar a volta por cima. – Abraçados, dando força um ao outro, desceram com cuidado as escadas movediças em direção ao Salão Principal. Draco tinha limpado suas lágrimas e estava um pouco mais calmo, mas Pansy só desejava estar sozinha e chorar toda a sua dor, como sempre fazia quando estava triste. Antes de entrarem, desfizeram o abraço e se contemplaram, seus olhares transmitindo força e coragem. Ao entrarem, perceberam que Hermione e Ron não se tinham movido do sítio e que conversavam em voz baixa, apreensivos. Todas as casas também murmuravam entre eles o que tinham presenciado, dando seus palpites para o que estava acontecendo. Percebendo que eles já estavam ali, pararam a conversa e correram até eles, os abraçando com força. Os restantes alunos se calaram, observando a interação entre os casais. Pansy olhou no fundo dos olhos castanhos de sua namorada e disse, para a acalmar:

– Está tudo bem. Ficaremos juntas. Até quando você desejar.

– Para sempre. – Falou Hermione e, curiosa, perguntou:

– E seus pais? – Pansy abanou os ombros em resposta, não querendo responder. Sua namorada arregalou os olhos, compreendendo, e a abraçou fortemente, lhe transmitindo força. Draco e Ron também estavam abraçados, mas conversavam em voz baixa, o loiro lhe contando o que tinha acontecido. Ron estava triste por ele, mas estaria ali para o apoiar. Escutaram passos e se afastaram, olhando para a porta. Os pais de Draco surgiram em primeiro, e muitos estremeceram ao verem a expressão de desprezo que ele demonstrava. Os pais de Pansy vinham atrás e suas expressões não eram melhores. Pansy observou seus pais indo embora da escola e de sua vida, sem, ao menos, se despedirem dela. Mas sabia que Hermione ficaria com ela. Se virou para sua namorada e colou seu corpo ao dela, a beijando com paixão. Escutaram sons de espanto e alguns sussurros, mas nenhuma delas prestou atenção.

Eles poderiam não ter o apoio de suas famílias, mas sabiam que iriam ficar bem, pois ficariam com aqueles que amavam. Tudo correria bem, só precisavam de acreditar.

 

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Que capítulo pesado, hein? Pansy e Draco decidem ficar com aqueles que amam, e seus pais os deserdam. Que vocês acharam disso? Espero comentários, dizendo o que acharam, por favor. Bjs :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo anterior e, obrigada pelos kudos e pelos hits. Aqui está mais um. Espero que gostem desse. Bjs :D

Os estudantes não tinham acreditado nos rumores de que Parkinson e Granger, tal como Malfoy e Weasley estavam namorando. Era irreal para eles, já que se percebia desde há muito o ódio que os Slytherins transmitiam contra os Gryffindors, e vice-versa.

Mas, vendo a intimidade deles e a declaração de amor das garotas, tal como o apoio que Draco e Ron se transmitiam, perceberam que era verdade.

 

Muitos deles, ao longo dos meses que tinham passado, tinham apostado entre eles que os dois casais se fartariam dos relacionamentos e se separariam, mas tal não aconteceu.

Pelo contrário, depois dos pais de Draco e Pansy os terem deserdado, ficaram mais unidos. Eram sempre vistos juntos, abraçados e namorando.

 

Os pais deles nunca mais tiveram nenhum tipo de contato com eles. Na opinião deles, tinham cometido um crime para a linhagem puro-sangue. O “Profeta Diário” tinha descoberto esses acontecimentos e, de muitas formas, tinham tentado penetrar em Hogwarts, mas Dumbledore não permitiu, lançando feitiços em redor, para não serem incomodados.

 

Pansy e Draco tinham sido. Inicialmente, perseguidos e ridicularizados por seus colegas de casa, mas umas palavras ferinas de Snape, que os aterrorizara, tinha feito com que eles ficassem mais cautelosos.

 

A casa dos leões também não tinha facilitado a vida e Hermione Ron, embora não tivessem sido tão malvados. Apenas, deixaram de falar para ele. Ignoravam quando eles estavam presentes, socializando cada vez menos com eles. Exceto Harry e seus colegas de dormitório, que os tinham apoiado, embora eles não tivessem gostado da ideia do namoro, mas aprenderam a aceitar.

 

Dean, e seu namorado Seamus, deixaram explícitos à frente dos Slytherins que não gostavam deles e que, se eles maltratassem algum de seus colegas, haveria consequências. Draco e Pansy escutaram as ameaças com atenção, sabendo o quão queridos eram Ron e Hermione. Ginny, juntamente com sua namorada, Luna, ouviram a história deles e, por fim, apoiaram, dizendo palavras de conforto. 

 

Neville também os apoiou, defendendo seus amigos corajosamente quando alguém falava mal deles pelas costas.

Os Weasleys não tinham gostado muito da notícia do namoro do caçula com um Malfoy, mas aprenderam a aceitar, principalmente depois de terem ido à escola e visto como eles eram felizes juntos.

 

Pansy mostrava sempre sua expressão fria à frente das pessoas, mas demonstrava seus verdadeiros sentimentos à frente de sua namorada, que a aceitava com todo seu carinho, seu amor, sabendo que ela estava passando por um mau momento.

 

O tempo passava não da forma que os dois Slytherins queriam, pois desejavam sair de Hogwarts o mais rapidamente possível, para terem o emprego que cobiçavam no Ministério da Magia. Desejavam ser Inomináveis, para terem um salário bom e comprarem uma casa para eles e seus companheiros em Hogsmeade.

Estudavam o mais que podiam para terem as classificações ideais. Hermione os ajudava muito e Ron passava cada vez mais tempo na biblioteca, estudando com eles, tal como Harry, exceto quando tinham treinos de Quidditch.

 

Os professores também ajudavam no que podiam, obrigando seus alunos a praticarem arduamente. Eles saiam das aulas cansados, ansiosos por se deitarem na cama, descansarem, para que começasse um novo dia.

 

Os NIEM´s correram bem para todos, que tiraram classificações mais que satisfatórias. Enviaram cartas ao Ministério, com seus pedidos e, uns dias depois, receberam a resposta, dizendo que tinham aceitado a solicitação deles.

Tiveram um baile de formatura, onde foram o centro das atenções, não pela forma elegante como estavam vestidos, mas pela aura de felicidade que emanavam, mesmo não sabendo o que o futuro lhes reservaria.

 

Os primeiros quinze dias de férias de Pansy foram passados na casa dos Grangers, que a aceitaram como uma segunda filha. Tinha sido complicado para ela se adaptar ao Mundo Muggle, tão diferente do Mágico. Achava esquisito o “letefone”, onde os não-mágicos comunicavam uns com os outros. Tinha apanhado um grande susto quando aquele objeto tinha tocado pela primeira vez, um som estridente e assustador. Naquele momento, pegara na varinha e explodira com o objeto. Mas, para explicar o acontecido aos pais de sua namorada, tinha sido complicado.

 

Hermione compreendera, mas tinha explicado que aquelas coisas barulhentas não a machucariam. Durante aquele tempo, tinha percebido que os Muggles eram engenhosos, ao conseguirem se adaptar à falta de magia.

 

Todos os dias escrevia cartas para Draco, que lhe contava como eram seus dias na Toca. Os Weasleys, inicialmente, não apreciaram sua presença, mas aprenderam a aceitá-lo, principalmente ao verem a alegria de Ron. Tinha admitido à amiga que tinha adorado fazer uma desgnomização com seu namorado, porque tinha lhe roubado uns beijos, embora estranhasse a ausência dos elfos domésticos.

 

Passadas aquelas semanas, elas arrumaram seus pertences e foram para a Toca, onde Pansy conheceu todos os ruivos. Um momento inusitados, em sua opinião, pois todos os Weasleys a observaram com desconfiança, mas a tratavam com amabilidade, exceto a Srª Weasley, que tinha um ar extremamente maternal.

Conversaram durante alguns minutos e, por fim, a estreitara fortemente em seus braços. Pansy tinha ficado tensa mas, aos poucos relaxara, e correspondera o abraço.

 

Sua vida era mais simples, sem a pressão que sua família lhe impunha. Se ela tivesse escolhido seus pais, estaria em um casamento arranjado com um puro sangue qualquer. Mas ela estava na Toca, um sítio que ela nunca pensaria conhecer, com sua namorada e seu melhor amigo. Estava feliz.

 

 

OoOoO

 

 

A estadia na casa dos Weasleys tinha sido a experiência mais inusitada nas vidas de Pansy e Draco, que não estavam habituados ao ambiente acolhedor e a uma família tão grande, que partilhava tudo. Tudo o que eles tinham era somente deles, e nunca precisaram de emprestar a ninguém.

A Srª Weasley era oposto de suas mães, que andavam com um porte superior e roupas de grife. Ela era carinhosa e se preocupava com o bem estar de todos. Potter também fazia parte da família, juntamente com seu novo namorado, Blaise Zabini, melhor amigo de Draco, que também tinha sido expulso de casa, ao saberem do namoro deles.

Tinham descoberto, através do Profeta, do relacionamento. O jornal contava que Potter e Zabini namoravam há alguns meses, aproximadamente, ao mesmo tempo que Pansy e Hermione. E que se encontravam várias vezes à noite, às escondidas. Como tinham descoberto, nenhum deles sabia. Nesse mesmo dia, Blaise tinha batido à porta dos Weasleys com uma maleta, pedindo abrigo, e ficar junto de seu namorado. Os Weasleys o aceitaram de braços abertos, percebendo o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro, e não tiveram coragem de o deixar na rua.

 

Ao contrário do que tinham pensado, suas vidas estavam mais tranquilas. Seus pais não tinham voltado a contatá-los e, embora já estivessem esperando, tinham ficado magoados na mesma.

Draco, de vez em quando, recebia cartas de Snape, que contava que seus pais se tinham desfeito de seus pertences, bloqueando o acesso a sua conta em Gringotts, não o considerando mais como filho, o renegando. O mesmo tinha acontecido a Pansy. Ela dormia com Hermione e Ginny no quarto da ruiva, em camas individuais, enquanto Draco dormia com Ron, Harry e Blaise, no quarto de seu namorado. De manhã, acordavam cedo, tomavam o café da manhã e ajudavam nas limpezas. Descansavam um pouco e almoçavam. De seguida, namoravam um pouco e se divertiam, jogando Quidditch no jardim, ou Snap explosivo, sentados na grama.

 

O Ministério da Magia tinha convidado todos eles para ali trabalharem. Harry e Ron como Aurors, Draco, Pansy como Inomináveis, Blaise no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, e Hermione no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, na seção Divisão de Seres, de acordo com suas classificações e cumprindo com seus pedidos.

Os primeiros dias tinham sido de conhecer o local, aprender mais sobre o que iriam trabalhar. Eram raras as vezes que Draco e seu pai se encontravam no emprego e, quando acontecia, se ignoravam mutuamente. Desejando ter uma casa só para eles, trabalhavam arduamente todos os dias para o conseguir, realizando, por vezes, horários extra. Logo que receberam o primeiro salário, os dois casais se dirigiram para o centro de Hogsmeade e alugaram uma casa para cada um, perto uma da outra. Harry e Blaise tinham realizado uma grande reforma em Grimmauld Place, conseguindo retirar o retrato das Srª Black, pintando as paredes, e deitando tudo fora, exceto os pertences de Sirius, pois Harry não conseguiu se livrar deles.

 

A casa de Hermione e Pansy era maravilhosa. Tinha uma pequena cozinha, de móveis brancos e chão cinzento. Havia somente um quarto de casal, espaçoso, de paredes brancas e portas negras. A sala estava dividida em duas, entre a sala de estar e de jantar.

O chão era de madeira brilhante e as paredes brancas.

O banheiro era grande para as duas, de azulejos azuis cor do céu, chão de cor clara, com um sanitário, lavatório e banheira de mármore branco.

Aos poucos, compraram mobília, roupas, decoração, o que era essencial para a casa. Hermione trouxe alguns de seus pertences e Pansy comprou tudo, já que seus pais tinham realmente queimado tudo, de acordo com informações que Draco tinha recebido de Snape.

 

Ajudaram Draco e Ron a comprarem o mais importante para a casa deles, e a Srª Weasley lhes ensinou alguns feitiços importantes para quando estivessem na casa. Chorou quando eles passaram a ultima noite na Toca e fez um agradável jantar, costeletas de Carneiro, com arroz e batatas. Beberam cervejas amanteigadas, rum de groselha vermelha, e hidromel. De sobremesas, se deliciaram com Pudins Caramelados, Torta de Frutas secas e nozes, Crocante de Nozes e Melaço Fudge.

 

Embora Draco não admitisse, naquela noite tinha ficado assustado quando os irmãos de seu namorado, o encurralaram antes de dormir e o ameaçaram que sofreria as consequências, se ele machucasse Ron. Eles estavam agradecidos pelo apoio dos ruivos, mas desejavam ficar sozinhos com seus companheiros, ter mais privacidade.

 

A rotina delas na nova casa era muito similar: acordavam, faziam e comiam o café da manhã, e tomavam um banho refrescante. Se arranjavam e usavam a lareira para irem para seus empregos. Trabalhavam e conseguiam arranjar tempo para almoçarem juntas, às vezes, com amigos. Se encontravam em casa à noite, faziam o jantar e comiam. Outras vezes iam comer fora. De seguida, passeavam pelas ruas do povoado tomando, de vez em quando, uma bebida no “Três Vassouras”, ou passeando. Iam sempre a uma livraria. Chegavam a casa, tomavam banho e faziam amor antes de dormir. Outras vezes, conversavam até altas horas da noite, jogando snap explosivo ou Hermione lia, enquanto acariciava os cabelos loiros de sua namorada. De vez em quando, os pais de Hermione, os Weasleys, Draco, Ron, Harry e Blaise, apareciam por casa, onde conversavam e se divertiam durante a noite.

 

Pansy nunca tinha pensado que sua vida levasse uma reviravolta tão grande. Se não fosse por Hermione, ela seria como sua mãe, uma mulher sonsa e riquíssima, que só se importaria com a aparência, por roupas. Teria de se casar com um homem puro sangue, um desconhecido, e ter um herdeiro, para continuar a linhagem. Mas, com sua namorada, tinha aprendido que o dinheiro não era tudo na vida, que o amor, o carinho e, principalmente o respeito, também eram essenciais. E ela agradecia a Merlin por ter colocado Hermione em sua vida.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Esse capítulo foi uma explicação do que aconteceu depois nas vidas de cada casal. O próximo será o epílogo. O que acharam do Harry namorar Blaise? E o relacionamento de Ginny e Luna? Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que estão achando da história. Desejo a todos um Feliz Natal! Bjs: D


	5. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Esse é o ultimo capítulo! O final esperado, não? Só para avisar, esse capítulo tem cenas de Lime (sexo específico entre duas personagens femininas). Se não gosta, não leia. Bjs :D

Hermione estava sentada em um confortável sofá castanho e lia um relatório que teria de entregar no dia seguinte. Estava um dia caloroso de verão e ambas usavam blusas frescas e shorts.

Com a mão direita, que ostentava um delicado anel de prata, símbolo do compromisso delas, acariciava os cabelos curtos e sedosos de Pansy, que estava deitada com a cabeça em suas coxas e cochilava, sua respiração serena.

Aquele anel tinha sido oferecido no mês retrasado, quando tinham feito um ano de namoro. Pansy a tinha levado até a um restaurante, onde passaram uma noite agradável, saboreando camarão e lagosta, bebendo champanhe, tudo do melhor.

Sorria sempre quando se lembrava do rosto pálido pelo nervosismo da namorada, enquanto lhe estendia uma caixa de veludo negra, aberta, com o anel brilhando em seu interior. Hermione sentira uma enorme felicidade dentro de si, se erguera e a beijara com paixão, em agradecimento.

De vez em quando, uma brisa suave entrava pela janela e tocava de leve em sua pele cor de chocolate, a refrescando. Era muito agradável. Suspirou e virou uma página, continuando sua leitura. Afastou o cabelo rebelde de seu rosto, colocando atrás da orelha. Ergueu o olhar e olhou em volta, observando sua sala, cuja luz do sol entrava pelas janelas. Estava esperando por Princesa, que tinha ido entregar uma correspondência a seus pais, e que regressaria dentro de algumas horas.

A sala de jantar possuía uma longa mesa de madeira cor de mel com oito confortáveis cadeiras e, pendurado na parede estava um quadro com cores suaves, transmitindo serenidade. O chão de madeira estava tapado com um longo tapete cinzento, encostado à parede, um grande armário, que armazenava pratos, talheres, e outros utensílios importantes.

Já tinha feito um ano que moravam juntas, e eram muito felizes. Elas se davam muito bem e continuavam apaixonadas. Os pais de Pansy não tiveram mais nenhum tipo de contato, depois da discussão que tiveram em Hogwarts, e ela sabia que nunca mais o fariam. E a sociedade bruxa observava atentamente o relacionamento de todos eles, curiosos em saber como continuaria. Se ficariam juntos, ou se separariam. Afinal, Slytherin e Gryffindor não se juntavam, devido às suas grandes diferenças. Mas eles estavam juntos, e não importavam com que os outros diziam.

Durante aquele ano, já tinham pintado a casa de várias cores, comprando novas decorações. Não gostavam de ter a mesma decoração durante muito tempo.

Todas as semanas estavam em um ambiente diferente. Muitas vezes, amigos e familiares iam visitá-las e ficavam admirados com as alterações. Pansy abriu os olhos e se espreguiçou, enquanto se erguia.

– Oi! – Falou, sua voz ligeiramente rouca pelo acordar.

– Oi, amor! – Cumprimentou Hermione, parando de ler o relatório e olhando para sua namorada – Dormiu bem?

– Estava precisando de descansar. – Desabafou ela – Estava muito cansada.

– E decidiu dormir em minhas pernas. – Comentou Hermione – Slytherin manipuladora.

– Que você ama. – Disse Pansy, se levantando e lhe dando um beijo no rosto. A Gryffindor abanou a cabeça em negação, enquanto dava um pequeno sorriso. Pansy saiu da sala e Hermione continuou lendo seu trabalho, até finalizar.

 

OoOoO

 

Quando terminou de ler, pousou o relatório em cima de uma mesinha de vidro, que se encontrava à sua frente, e se levantou. Ajeitou sua roupa amassada, ao mesmo tempo que tentava escutar sua namorada, mas sem sucesso. Como já não a via há algum tempo, decidiu procurá-la. Tinha quase a certeza que ela deveria estar na cozinha, preparando uma bebida fresca para ambas, mas não a encontrou lá. Franzindo o sobrolho, pensando onde ela poderia estar, procurou pelo resto da casa, abrindo a porta dos cômodos. Abriu a porta do quarto delas, e viu Pansy nua, em frente ao espelho, seus cabelos loiros caindo sensualmente por suas costas pálidas, observando as roupas de seu armário.

Lentamente, para que ela não percebesse sua presença, se aproximou dela e a abraçou pelos quadris. Pansy se ergueu e se roçou contra seu corpo, enquanto sussurrava sensualmente:

– Você me quer, querida? 

– Sim… - Implorou Hermione, beijando o pescoço dela, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo delicado de sua companheira. – Muito.

– Oh! – Gemeu Pansy, o prazer percorrendo seu corpo como ondas – Preciso de você!

Hermione virou-a e a puxou contra si, a beijando fervorosamente. Sua namorada gemeu em resposta e entrelaçou seus dedos nos cabelos rebeldes de sua companheira. Hermione estremeceu de prazer e ronronou, ao mesmo tempo que a levava em direção à cama. Se deitaram e Pansy rodou seu corpo, ficando por cima dela. Sensualmente, beijou seu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo que retirava as roupas dela, as atirando para o chão.

Toques suaves, delicados, percorriam os corpos de ambas. Pansy tocava nos seios de Hermione, acariciando com a língua cada pedaço de sua pele, descendo cada vez mais, enquanto ela se retrocedia em baixo de si e implorava:

– Pansy…! Oh, Pansy! – Gemia, e soltou um grito surpreso ao perceber que ela, com os dedos, brincava com sua intimidade. Pansy sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto executava movimentos de vai e vem. Passou a língua por seu clitóris, e sua companheira estremeceu violentamente.

Um calor surgia lentamente em seu peito, percorrendo cada parte de seu corpo. Seus gemidos ficavam cada vez mas altos, enquanto movimentava seu corpo em direção à boca de sua companheira, que não parava de a acariciar, até soltar um grito júbilo de prazer.

Pansy se ergueu e observou satisfeita, as feições relaxadas de sua namorada. Se deitou a seu lado e Hermione se encostou a ela, um pouco suada pela atividade. Se sentia cansada, mas estava feliz. Pansy era excelente no que fazia, e se esforçava ao máximo para ver Hermione satisfeita. Enquanto acariciava o seio dela, falou, sua voz saindo como um gemido:

– Foi…maravilhoso. – Pansy suspirou e beijou o topo de sua testa. Hermione olhou para ela, e confessou:

– Também quero fazer em você. – Pansy sorriu, mas estava tão cansada, que sabia que ela se esforçaria, por nada.

– Depois você faz. – Disse – Nesse momento, só quero estar abraçada em você. Eu amo sentir seu corpo contra o meu.

Hermione se abraçou fortemente a ela, que suspirou, colocando seu rosto nos fios de cabelo e inalando, sentindo o odor a flores que sua namorada emanava. Pansy tinha se habituado a utilizar seu shampoo, para sentir seu cheiro, que agora não o largava.

Pansy, ensinada por seus pais a ser fria com os outros, não estava habituada a contato humano, a coisas simples, como beijar, abraçar. Mas Hermione a ajudara a entender que precisava de amor carinho. E agradecia a Merlin todos os dias por ter encontrado uma companheira tão compreensiva. Puxou o rosto dela contra o seu e a beijou apaixonadamente. Hermione estremeceu e gemeu baixinho ao sentir os lábios sedosos de sua companheira contra os seus, e colou seu corpo ao dela. Pansy beijava todas as partes de seu rosto, com todo o carinho que possuía, a venerando. Por fim, se afastou, e declarou, sendo sincera em suas palavras:

– Eu te amo. Você foi a pessoa que transformou meu mundo. Foi aquela que lutou por mim, que continua lutando por nosso amor, todos os dias. Eu te amo por sua força, seu carisma, sua bondade. E agradeço profundamente por nunca ter desistido de mim, por me aceitar como sou, uma pessoa defeituosa, mas que tenta ser melhor cada dia. Obrigada por estar aqui.

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam de emoção ao escutar sua declaração. Ficou em silêncio por uns momentos, emocionada demais para falar. Por fim, deu um belo sorriso e disse:

– Pansy, tudo o que você disse…nem tenho palavras para descrever o que sinto. Só posso agradecer por me ter dito palavras tão lindas. Eu é que agradeço por me amar, por nuca ter desistido de mim. Você perdeu o amor de seus pais, o respeito dos outros puro-sangues, por mim, uma sangue-ruim, negra…

– Isso não importa! – Exclamou Pansy, a interrompendo, se sentindo zangada com suas palavras – Nada disso importa Merlin, estou soando como uma Hufflepuff, mas é verdade. Seu amor me salvou da hipocrisia da sociedade…de tudo! Sem você, não seria nada. Talvez a mulher de algum idiota com a mesma mania de meus pais, que o sangue é mais importante que o amor, mas é mentira. E você me mostrou isso. E não me interessa se você é uma nascida-trouxa, uma mulher negra, e eu uma puro –sangue branca. O que importa é o nosso amor. Nada mais.

Hermione se atirou a seus braços e chorou copiosamente por muito tempo, até adormecer de cansaço. Pansy a segurou durante todo aquele tempo, a apoiando. Ela nunca tinha dito palavras tão sinceras quanto aquelas, e percebeu que tinha de declarar mais vezes seu amor. Observando o rosto adormecido de sua namorada, cujas lágrimas ainda escorriam por suas bochechas e tocou em seus cabelos cacheados, pensando o quão sortuda era por ter Hermione. Faria de tudo para ter seu amor. Lutaria por ele, até ao fim de seus dias.

 

FIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! O que acharam do fim? Gostaram do Lime? Tenho que admitir que é a primeira vez que escrevo uma fanfic desse gênero, mas tenho que dizer que adorei escrevê-la. Por favor, comentem dizendo o que acharam. Gostaria de saber vossas opiniões. Bjs :D

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Reviews, dizendo o que acharam, por favor. Eu agradeço. Bjs :D


End file.
